


Mistakes were made

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Beating, Canes, Consent Issues, Dark John Watson, M/M, Masturbation, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, extreme punishment, rather graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning this is pretty screwed up with Dark John making life hard for Sherlock.</p><p>No sex in this one.</p><p>Mostly John screwing with Sherlock's head.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is pretty screwed up with Dark John making life hard for Sherlock.
> 
> No sex in this one.
> 
> Mostly John screwing with Sherlock's head.

Sherlock grabbed at the hand that was dragging him into the sub basement trying to get some purchase but he was having no luck. He was swung around and dumped down the stairs with the door quickly being pulled shut and locked tight.

He quickly took stock of his situation. Locked in a basement. Hands in manacles with a short chain between them and another set of manacles with a very short chain around his ankles. Clothing had been removed. He touched the blindfold that had been strapped to his head and debated about removing it when a voice stopped him cold.

“I really wouldn’t do that. Considering the amount of trouble you are in right now, I strongly suggest that you leave that on.”

He opened his mouth and debated on answering only to find a bar gag inserted into his mouth and quickly buckled.

“No, you don’t get to speak, plead or defend what you did. You really fucked up this time. And the sad thing is that you aren’t sure what you did or if you did anything at all to warrant this.”

He felt the chain between his wrists being grabbed and heard something click. Metal on metal. He tried to scramble to his feet as her heard the winch but found himself off balance as his arms were quickly pulled over his head and he was drawn up to standing on just his tip-toes. His arms were screaming at him and his legs were trying to keep from just hanging from his wrists. 

He reached up and tried to grab the chain to give him some relief but the crack of the whip and the sting of the contact on his back took the breath out of him and he went slack. He tried to brace himself for the next impact but each was a surprise. He found himself pleading through the gag. Asking for mercy but knowing that mercy was probably the last thing he would have coming to him.

Then as quickly as all this started. It stopped. He heard the release and found himself sprawled out on the floor. He quickly tried to pull himself together and knelt up with his knees spread and his hands on his knees which was difficult with the chain but he knew it might be his only chance.

“First correct thing you have done today. Now I am going to remove your gag. Unless I ask you a direct question, you will be silent. When I do ask a question, you will think about your answer carefully or the gag will go back in and stay in for longer than you would like.”

He nodded. He might have a chance…. a slap across his face brought him out of his reverie.

“None of that. Now do you know why you are here?”

Sherlock thought back to the day before he found himself here. He had gotten up, had some coffee and a shower. Lestrade texted him about a case that he wanted Sherlock to look at. He had gone to the yard and then to the crime scene and….

“The light dawns.”

Oh he had fucked up and fucked up big time. 

“Sir?”

“Did I ask you a question?”

“Yes Sir you did. You asked me if I knew why I was here.”

“Good. Now what did you do?”

“Solved a crime I should not have solved. But Sir I didn’t know until…”

He felt a hand grab his hair and pull him across the room. 

“Hands on the bar. Ass out. You know the drill.”

He reached out and felt the metal bar in front of him. He pulled himself up and bent over at the waist taking a step or two back to get himself into position.

He heard and felt the thin cane whip by his head. Then he felt the cane tap his ass before the blow fell. His knees almost buckled under the impact.

“What did I SAY?”

Another unforgiving blow landed across his ass.

“WHAT DID I SAY?”

“Unlessyouaskmeadirectquestion, Iwillbesilent.” the words came pouring out of his mouth as quickly as he could say them.

“Ah so you are listening. I had thought you might have gone deaf which can be arranged if needed.”

Sherlock opened and shut his mouth.

“Good boy. So we are finally really listening. Now do you know why solving that particular crime is a bother to me?”

Sherlock went through the facts of the case and the information he had given Lestrade and Donavan. He didn’t see….Oh…Oh no he had….Well crap.

“Tiger” he said after a while.

“Yes, Tiger. I have to send him and Jimmy out of the country until I can figure out a way to pin this on someone else. We have talked about this Sherlock. I have told you that mouth of yours can get you into trouble.” 

Sherlock heard the tone in the voice and braced himself for the next set of blows.

“I”  
SMACK  
“Don’t”  
SMACK  
“Like it”  
SMACK  
“When my toys”  
SMACK  
“Are Taken”  
SMACK  
“AWAY!”

Sherlock couldn’t take it anymore. His legs collapses and he curled himself into a ball as the beating continued. He could not hear anything but the roar of the pain coursing through his body. He whimpered his apology as tears streamed out of the blindfold. Pleaded for mercy …for forgiveness… for anything but this pain that was his fault.

He realized that after a time the beating had stopped. His hands had been unchained as had his legs. The blindfold was gone. There was a blanket under him and his arms were wrapped around the waist of his Master. 

He could finally hear his Master soothing him. Apologizing for hurting him. Asking for his forgiveness. 

He plead with Master that it was his fault. Master had done nothing wrong. Master had every right to show him his transgressions and punish him for each and every one. 

Master helped him up and made him stretch out on the double bed in the room. Master cleaned up his mutilated back and gave him something to ease the pain while Master stitched him up where he needed it.

“You are going to have to sleep on your front for a bit Sherlock.”

Sherlock whimpered.

“Hey hey it’s OK. It’s OK now. You took your punishment and you know the rule. Once punishment is over, I won’t do it again until you deserve it.”

Sherlock turned his head and reached out a hand, “Please don’t leave.”

John Watson sat on the bed next to him and carded his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

“I’ll stay right here with you. I won’t leave you pet. I’ll never leave you. You are too precious to me.”

Sherlock found himself drifting as his body stopped feeling the pain.

John watched as Sherlock went to sleep. He looked at Sherlock’s back and hissed. 

That could have been really bad. He had almost beaten Sherlock to death this time. 

His phone dinged and he looked at the text message from Jim. He and Seb had made it to the continent and were on their way to Turkey. 

He texted back that he would not be available for a couple of days but would join them when he could. He sent Jim a picture of Sherlock’s back.

He put his phone down and cleaned up the room as Sherlock slept.

John realized that Seb was right, he really did need to get hold of his temper before a deadly accident happened.

Well something else to add to the list, he thought as he pulled out his hard cock and masturbated over his property.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bad day so I took it out on Sherlock. 
> 
> Yeah this one is kind of rough but it does tie into something else I am working on so I put it out here.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. I know I might lose some readers over this one.


End file.
